1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box, and especially to an electrical connection box having protective features within its internal construction to provide safety and efficiency towards the operation of LED's (Light Emitting Diodes) connected to it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that current connection boxes have simple function of connection. Once a short circuit situation has occurred or the circuit temperature rises over the set protective limit, the circuit will be blocked off and the LED's will be burnt out. Although a fuse may be added in certain type of connection box, once the fuse has blown, the connection box becomes broken.
Thus, an improved electrical connection box which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.